snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky-Light Doherty
Sky-Light Nightingale Doherty is 37 and was born in Rome,Italy on December 25th, 2048 to parents, James Nightingale and Katie Nightingale, born with her twin sister Caroline Nightingale. She is also one of the Godmothers of Nerida Eventide and Sarassi Eventide and a couple more of the Eventide children. She is currently working at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of magical Law enforcement. She is hit witch and has been one for about three years. She is currently married to Benjy Doherty as of Janurary 1st, 2080. Early Life Sky-Light was born in Rome, Italy on Christmas Day in the year 2048. Her father James Nightingale and her mum Katie Nightingale were quite surprised as, Sky and her twin sister Caroline weren't due until January 1st. They are usually joked about and called quite the Christmas present. Her dad was really overprotective so he made Sky and Caroline take karate until they received their black belts…He is still protective of his daughters… When Sky was little she was like every other little girl she thought an adult couldn't do anything bad, she wanted to be a princess and learn ballet.So her mum enrolled her into ballet, she excelled at it but she wasn't as good as most of the non-magical children as they could actually come to all the meetings. Also when When Sky and Caroline were little, they would play with their muggle friends a muggle game called Cops & Robbers, Sky always had so much fun being the Cop which is like a muggle hit wizard. This is how Sky learned she first wanted to be a hit witch. School Years At Hogwarts (2059) Sky's time at Hogwarts was short. Only a year. Her first year was great. She was fascinated with it all. She loved all of her classes and met tons of people. When it was over she couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts but tragically that was ruined when her father and mother told her they would be moving to Rome, Italy. Her first years was filled with new friends, learning and fun! At Mist (2060-2066) Sky Light started going to Mist School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her Second Year. At first Sky thought that she was going to hate it and would just want to go back to Hogwarts, but it was a lot better than she thought it was. It was fun and the classes were like Hogwarts actually everything was, there were four houses, and she got along well with Headmaster Lysander and the other Professors. She even took care of Lysander when he became Ill. She became Keeper for the flight Quidditch Team in her second year! In her third year she was made Quidditch captain when the Quidditch captain fell off his broom, and the other team members made her captain, they won most of their games that year, in her fourth year they made her the Official Quidditch captain.In her fifth year, Mist school held a dance in honor of the students for doing great job that school year~ they just wanted to throw a dance. She became prefect in her fifth year. In her seventh year she became head girl. After Mist and Wizarding University After Mist Sky went to Naples, Italy where she continued her education. At the Wizarding university in Naples,Italy Sky majored in Wizarding Law and Advanced Charms. She took up many jobs in her time at the university ranking up new skills where she went. These jobs and the new knowledge she had gained helped her get into the British Ministry. She was accepted into the Department of Magical law Enforcement and it was there that she began her training to become a hit wizard. After finishing her training Sky became a hit witch and the adventure started there. New tasks coming and going. At the British Ministry Sky finished her training and became a hit witch in no time. in 2077 her twin sister, Caroline got married! Sky took time off of work so she could be Caroline's maid of honor. With the marriage of her sister, her mum and dad soon put the worrying on her telling her she was aging and she wasn't getting any younger and soon the pretty looks would be done with, then what would she do? Not long after that in 2079, Sky met Benjy Doherty a newbie hit wizard, the two hit it off when they first met at an orientation for the MLE'ers, for them to get into shape and meet the newbies. Who knew a little while later and the two would began dating. In November, Sky met Elizabeth, a sister like figure to Benjy and not long after that Benjy met Caroline and then the rest was history! On new years day 2080, Sky and Benjy said I do, and are now Mr. and Mrs.Doherty. It was a small wedding in the loft that Benjy and Sky shared. Though even with a small wedding Sky still dressed like it was a big wedding! The two of them are expecting twins to be born in January 2nd, 2084. Exactly on the date expected a baby girl, Katie and a baby boy, Caleb were born. Sky re-applied to the Ministry to get a safer stabler job for her family. All though she didn't really want to she didn't to get everyone off her back, she is now working inside the Department of Magical Transportation as a Apparition Examiner. Training completed so far Within DMLE- Enchantment Detection, Analysis and Reversal: Merit (92%) Hogwarts Protector during Term 32 and several more stuff... Timeline Family Her mother is Katie Lynn Nightingale and her father is James Nightingale nee' Montgomery. She has a total of six siblings. Her and her twin sister are the eldest. Her twin sister's name is Caroline. She has a younger brother named Jay, who has turned 29 (born in 2050). The next youngest are Luke is 23 (born in 2061) and Harry is 22 (born in 2062), and the youngest are Tom and Lana who are 17 (born in 2063). In total there are only five girls in her family including her dead mother and stepmother. Her mother died when Caroline and her were 12 (2060), she died in a car accident. Since the death of her mother everyone has grown closer but Sky doesn't trust her father's judgement at times when it comes to her younger siblings. When Sky turned 14 her father remarried to a woman named Serena Powers (2062). From the first time they met, Sky hated Serena and she did everything in her power to prevent her father from marrying her. After the wedding had been canceled on her part sky saw what she did...What she had done to her father. She went to go apologize to Serena and after they hugged the wedding was back on and she had a new mother... Though Sky has never called her mom and she thinks she never will, she had one mom and that name was taken but she will always have room in her heart for Serena as a stepmother. Luke, Harry, Tom, Lana are Serena and James children together technically making them Sky's half sister and brother. But Sky doesn't count the half, brother and sister no matter blood. As of 2080, Sky married Benjamin Doherty. Her husband also works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And as of 2084 the two have newborn twins, Katie and Caleb. Appearance Sky has slightly curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a rainbow rose tattoo on her right shoulder, it represents her mother who died in a car accident. The color represents the thought that there is a rainbow inside of everyone, in other words there is good in everyone. She is 5 feet and 1 inch tall. She weighs about 155 pounds. She is built petite and small but she does know how to use her smallness to her advantage. She has a scar on her neck from when she was 4 and she fell out of a tree, she doesn't remember how she got up there though. Magical things for a Hit Witch Wand: 12" Rosewood with Hair from the Tail of a Centaur core Patronus: A Lion Personality Sky likes to ask questions, and if there is one thing sky values most its honesty. She believes that trust is the most important thing in life and should be valued. She loathes betrayal and lying. She appreciates the simplest acts of kindness and loyalty. Although valuing trust Sky has some issues with trusting people, in her line of work she doesn't see the best of people. Despite being a hit wizard, Sky is gentle at times and can really bawl her eyes out in front of a sad or a romantic movie or book. Animals Sky has an two owls one named Marina, and the other named Mint. Shes has had Marina since she was 11. Marina is a blue owl with purple stripes. When Sky was 24, With some scratches showing her years marina died. Living a surprising long life, it took a while before Sky got a second owl. When Sky was 27, her father got her a second owl after he was tired of not hearing from her. A snowy owl named Mint. Mint already has some war wounds, from Sky using her for some Ministry tasks. Relationships Family Caroline Nightingale Caroline and Sky are twin sisters, they have done everything together, even thought the two were not sorted into the same house at Mist School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after graduation the two both went their separate ways to different Wizarding Universities. The two met up again when they both started working at the Ministry of Magic, one in the Department of Magical Creatures and the other in the Department of Law Enforcement. Caroline and Sky are very close and still have their sister shopping days, a day they would spend every month. Friends Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Hit Wizards and Hit Witches Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Alumni Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2067 Category:Department of Magical Transportation Category:Class of 2066